¡Soy tu fan!
by Yumi Key
Summary: Estaba cansada, cansada de ser la novia oculta de Sasuke... ¿Porque tenían que seguir siendo novios en secreto? Si todos sus fans esperaban que terminarán como pareja... quizá la culpa la tenia ella por esperar mucho de alguien que no puede dar nada. Si tan sólo no hubiera conocido a Sebastián... no estaría teniendo todos esos pensamientos y líos mentales.


Hola Hola…. Bueno pues traigo una historia que a dado vueltecita en mi cabeza… creo que e mejorado algo mi escritura y espero se de su agrado jaja acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios relacionados con mejorar ja y todo eso…. Espero que de verdad les guste. Los dejó leer jaja

-X-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, yo sólo los ocupó para esta loca historia.

Capítulo 1: Fan.

Una ligera capa de sudor cubrió su frente haciendo que varios mechones de cabello negro se le pegaran, se sentía abochornada y los golpes que recibía de todos lados no ayudaban en mucho, sus pobres pies pedían a gritos un descanso por ser pisoteados tantas veces, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió ir ahí? Soltó un ligero quejido cuando sintió un codo enterarse en su costilla derecha...¿,¡Porque demonios tenía que haber tanta gente!?

Suspiro.

No importa por donde lo viera, había montones de chicas por todos lados siendo contenidas por guardias de seguridad para que no invadieran el largo camino a la entrada de esa mansión estilo japonés moderna, por suerte ella estaba casi en la entrada, cerca del portón de rejas negro. Le había costado bastante estar cerca del camino para poder ver pasar a las personas que todas esas chicas ahí deseaban ver... Ella también ansiaba verlos.

Había soportado empujones, golpes, insultos e incluso improperios pero no se había movido de ahí ni un sólo centímetro, esa era su oportunidad para verles de cerca. Estaba segura de que si sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo la veian ahi... La matarían por semejante locura. Por eso se había disfrazado, había planeado todo cuidadosamente porque no debía haber fallas... El más mínimo error podría costarle su carrera.

Toda una vida de actuación se iría al carajo en cuestión de nada.

Por eso había cubierto bien su apariencia, había empezado con la parte más elemental... Su cabello. Había comprado una peluca de cabellos lacios y negros con flequillo al frente para poder cubrir su larga cabellera rosa pálido, oh, porque estaba segura que con su extraño cabello la descubrirán enseguida, después había optado por ponerse lentillas pero al terminar irritado sus ojos por no poder colocarla bien, decidió llevar gafas negras de sol. Vistió toda de negro con la esperanza de pasar lo más desapercibida posible pero se le olvidó que había sol... Demasiado sol.

Se estaba asando por dentro.

¡Maldita sea! Todo por querer ir a ver a esos dos tipos que fácilmente podía conocer si lo deseara, bueno quizá no tan fácilmente, había intentado por años agendar una cita o planear un encuentro casual, quizá visitar alguno de los set de filmación donde ellos trabajaban pero su trabajo se lo impedía, al igual que el de ellos. Ella era Haruno Sakura, una de las actrices principales del anime Naruto, siempre andaba viajando de una lado a otro junto con Naruto, Sasuke y el demás elenco haciendo giras y esas cosas.

Nunca tenía tiempo para nada más.

Y bueno, era fan del anime, manga y todo lo que tuviera que ver con... Kuroshitsuji. Semana tras semana miraba el anime o utilizaba sus contactos para obtener adelantos del mismo, lo mismo ocurría con el maga y gracias a Kishimoto-san había logrado conocer a la grandiosa ¡Yana Toboso! Y al decirle que era gran admiradora... Se ganó su simpatía y amistad. Gracias a eso obtenía el manga antes de tiempo, see famosa tenía sus ventajas pero conocer a personas mas famosas... Las tenia mas. Claro que el asunto de que era fan de Kuroshitsuji es un secreto entre ella y Kishimoto-san, ¡Amaba a ese hombre! O al menos eso pensó hasta que un dia descubrio que Kishimoto-san... No era tan famoso o influyente.

¿Porque?

Bueno se sensei había tratado de conseguirle una reunión con el elenco de esa serie o algún encuentro con ellos... Pero no lo logró. ¿La razón? Se volvieron muy famosos en cuanto su la primera temporada de la serie salió al aire y comenzaron giras y demás cosas alrededor del mundo... Así como ella.

Ser famoso, no era tan bueno después de todo.

Justo cuando ya se había rendido de intentar conocerlos, llegó a sus oídos -o más bien a su correo electrónico y Facebook- la noticia de que el elenco de Kuroshitsuji sería reunido de nuevo para ¡Filmar una tercer temporada! Casi aventa su portátil ese dia por la emoción, en esa misma noticia venía la dirección y demás detalles del lugar donde se hospedaron Ciel y Sebastian. Así que ¿Cómo desperdiciar semejante oportunidad?

-.¡Ahí vienen! - los gritos de todos las chicas no se hicieron esperar ante tal acontecimiento.

Se mantuvo firme en su lugar cuando empezaron los empujones entre la multitud, no pensaba moverse de su lugar aunque le costara la vida, no había esperado de en balde tres horas ahí. Ni se le había escapado a Kishimoto-san del estudio de grabación de la película The last para nada, ¡No señor! Ella se quedaría ahí.

-¡Kya! - los estruendosos gritos de las chicas no se hacían esperar.

\- ¡Sebastian-san! - gritaron al verlo descender del auto, Sakura a pen as lograba ver las siluetas desde el punto en el que estaba. - ¡Ciel Phantomhive! -

Sintió emoción cuando los vio empezar su camino hacia la mansión, las rejas del portón de abrieron y los guardias hicieron su mejor esfuerzo tratando de contener a la multitud. Sonrió enormemente olvidándose de todo el calor y golpes que había sufrido, estaba a unos pasos de verlos.

Cada vez los veía mejor.

Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel comenzó a gritar como loca de la emoción y aventar a todas con tal de lograr colarse hasta en frente, Sakura no pensaba moverse y si era necesario, utilizaria su fuerza para defenderse. Pero ella fue mas rapida y fuerte, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado hasta donde estaba ella y sin pensarselo dos veces le propinó un empujón bastante fuerte.

Debido a su posición tan rígida y fuerte que había tomado para no dejarse empujar, sus pies trastabillaron enredándose con los de las demás chicas y causándole un dolor bastante agudo en su tobillo derecho, sin tener de qué agarrarse cayó de bruces justo en medio de las rejas negras que anteriormente se abrieron.

-¡Ouch! - murmuró intentando incorporarse pero sólo logró apoyar sus manos en el suelo y quedar en cuatro. -¡Maldición! - murmuró al sentir dolor en su cara y cuerpo.

De pronto un silencio abrumador se hizo a su alrededor.

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Oh no, no no no no... Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma, juro ver que su alma abandona su cuerpo cuando reconoció la voz de la persona que había formulado la pregunta con tono preocupado, en esos momentos deseaba que un platillo volador viniera y la secuestrara para no tener que pasar por eso. ¿Porque tenía que pasarle eso?

-Etto... - las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, ¿Porque no era una avestruz? Asi podria esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra.

-Permítame ayudarla. -

Su boca se abrió ligeramente por la impresión, sus cejas se elevaron y sus ojos jade se abrieron más al ver la grande mano blanquecina delante de ella, elevo su rostro -que tenía agachado hasta ahora- y se encontró con el perfecto rostro de Michaels Sebastian.

Le sonreía de forma amable y mostraba algo de preocupación hacia ella, estaba inclinado en su dirección tendiendole la mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse, dudo considerablemente sobre si tomarla o no, cuando vio las caras de todas las chicas. Maldijo internamente y tomo su mano.

-Gracias, no tenía porqué molestar... ¡Ouch!

Una mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro cuando al tratar de levantarse con la ayuda de Sebastian, su tobillo derecho dolio demasiado haciendo que soltara la mano de Sebastián y se sentará en el suelo de nuevo.

\- Que tenemos aquí- murmuró Sebastian acuclillandose, levantó su pantalón y revisó ligeramente el tobillo. -, debe tener una torcedura.

¿Su suerte no podría empeorar? En esos momentos deseo llorar, grutas y patalear de coraje, ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría eso a Kishimoto?

-Tiene que revisarla un medico, señorita.

\- Ah... No... Gra...

No logró terminar ya que Sebastián la tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa, sintió su cara arder y por instinto sujeto su cuello, él la llevó adentro de la mansión y lo último que escuchó fueron quejas, improperios y maldiciones por parte de todas las chicas.

Quizá su suerte no era tan mala despues de todo, ¿No?

Quizá si alguien le hubiera preguntado si Michaels era guapo en persona, ella hubiese negado... Era lo que le seguía de guapo. Ese hombre era fuera de este mundo con ese cabello negro largo, con esos ojos escarlata y su piel blanca como la más fina porcelana cuadraba perfectamente con sus facciones finas. Gracias a que la llevaba cargada podía sentir su duro pecho y casi podía jurar que sus bíceps, no era ni muy delgado o muy corpulento... Estaba bien.

Llegaron al interior de la casa entrando directamente a lo que debía ser la sala, la depositó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro -que por cierto combinaba bien con las paredes cafe claro- y se retiró diciendo que iba a por un médico, observó uno que otro mueble de madera alrededor al igual que la pequeña mesa de centro que tenía encima un florero de cerámica con muchas rosas blancas. También había una que otra pintura.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? - se sobresaltó un poco, rápidamente giró en dirección de quien le había hablado encontrándose con Ciel, ahora que recordaba no lo había visto desde que ocurrió su accidente, así que supuso que quizá él se había adelantado a entrar.

Ese pequeño niño de tan solo trece años la miraba con algo de arrogancia, su mirada azul como el zafiro le recordó por a la de Sasuke... Eran muy parecidas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, al igual que Sebastián, tenía facciones finas, su cabello era entre azul y verde... No lograba distinguir bien. Era delgado y unos centímetros más bajito que ella.

-Ah... Mmmm... - ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Tenía que darle su nombre real para que llamaran a Kishimoto y fuera por ella?

\- No creo que "Mmmm" se tu nombre. - quiso reír al escuchar la broma ligera de Ciel, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado así. - Sebastián ya llamo al medico y está buscando hielo para bajar la hinchazón de tu tobillo pero necesito tu nombre o algo para llamar a algun familiar tuyo.

Suspiro, no tenía de otra mas que decir la verdad porque las únicas personas que conocía eran las de su equipo de trabajo, su manager, sus amigos -Sasuke y Naruto- y Kishimoto, aunque este último era la última de sus últimas opciones a llamar.

\- Mi nombre es... Haruno Sakura. - soltó en un suspiro rendido y retirando la peluca dejando ver su larga cabellera rosa.

Miro a Ciel que tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, lo miro extrañada ya que este la miraba con desinterés, apoyó su codo en uno de los extremos del sillón y apoyó su mejilla. ¡no podía ser! ¿El no la conocía?

-¿Tienes a algún familiar que venga por ti?

En verdad él no la conocía... Su mandíbula estuvo a punto de desencajar hasta el suelo.

-¿porque me miras así?- pregunto sin cambiar su posición.

-Le ofrezco una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi amo, Sakura-san- la aparición de Sebastián sujetando con su mano derecha una bandeja de té le sorprendió, noto que con su otra mano sujetaba una de esas bolsas de hielo que se usaban para casos como ese. -, pero no acostumbra ver programas de televisión, revistas o cosas que involucren chismes... Es por eso que no la conoce.

Le sonrió con amabilidad. ¿Cómo no disculpar a Ciel con tan encantador mayordomo?

-Boochan, ella es una de las actrices principales en el anime de Naruto - explicó entregando una taza de té.

-Naruto - murmuro Ciel como si tratara de recordar. -¿La serie de ninjas?

-Así es. - murmuró esta vez ella.

-He escuchado varias veces quejarse a sus fans porque tiene mucho relleno...- musito dándole un sorbo a su te.

Sakura no podía negar aquello, ella también pensaba lo mismo. - Solo un poco.

Ciel la miro y sonrio de lado, Sebastián se acercó a ella y le colocó la bolsa de hielo que llevaba cuando entró, le dolió un poco por el contacto pero pronto se le olvidó cuando el hielo comenzó a hacer su efecto. Aunque quizá el hecho de estar con los dos personajes principales de Kuroshitsuji la hacía olvidar por completo todo eso.

-¿Y qué hace alguien como tu entre toda esa multitud?

La pregunta de Ciel la tomo desprevenida, un sonrojo ligero apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ah... Etto... - se agarró la nuca con su mano derecha y sonrió nerviosamente. - SoyfandeKuroshitsuji. -

Ciel la miró con la ceja derecha arqueada, no había entendido nada de lo que ella había dicho tan rápido y bajo.

-¿Alguien tan famosa como usted es nuestra fan? - murmuró Sebastián con una sonrisita.

-¡Por Supuesto que sí! - mí sigo ofendida y cruzándose de brazos -Soy una persona normal, si trabajó para un anime, de los más famosos por cierto, es porque me gusta este mundo, ¡Amo todo lo que tenga que ver con anime y manga!- sonrió de forma natural - Sin embargo, Kuroshitsuji me atrapó desde el primer momento, su trama, su historia, el suspenso, el terror y el estilo cómico que tienen, sobre todo su elenco. - chillo este vez emocionada y con pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos.

-La trágica historia de Ciel, el malvado pero sexy demonio Sebastian, Grell... Undertaker... Oh, todo es tan genial. -

-De verdad es una fan. - murmuró Ciel.

-Era mi mas grande sueño conocerlos, pero siempre estaba trabajando o ustedes de gira por el mundo... Nunca había tiempo para conocerlos. - una aura depresiva comenzó a rodearla -... Hasta ahora, me entere que venian a Tokyo y tras saber donde se instalarán,me escape de la filmación de la película para venir hasta aquí. -

-Eso es muy irresponsable de su parte, en estos momentos deben estarla buscando en el set. -murmuró Sebastian de forma amable pero a modo de regaño.

El aura depresiva se expandió más.

-Lo se, pero era mi única oportunidad de conocerlos. - murmuró agachando la cabeza.

Ciel sonrió divertido por la actitud de la chica, la había visto tan feliz cuando hablaba de la serie y ahora estaba completamente triste, esa chica había despertado su curiosidad. Siendo tan famosa fácilmente podía conocerlos pero se había arriesgado yendo hasta ahí colándose en medio de una multitud portando un disfraz y corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierta, ¿Que hubiera pasado si toda esa multitud de ahí afuera la hubiera descubierto? Y ¿Todo por conocerlos? Valla que era algo valiente pero tonto.

-Sebastian- llamo dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro - ¿Ya llamaste al doctor?

-Si Boochan, no debe tardar en llegar.-

Enseguida el timbre de la entrada sonó y tras varios minutos apareció el doctor, un hombre de avanzada edad y con algo de canas, acompañado de uno de los sirvientes. Su mayordomo comenzó a explicarle la situación con respecto a la chica para después comenzar a curarla.

El chico solo se limitó a escuchar como la peli rosa hablaba y hablaba sin parar acerca de sus escenas favoritas del anime y de los tomos del manga, le relato con seña y santo cada cosa, esa chica de verdad era fan de Kuroshitsuji. Sebastian sonreía divertido y de vez en cuando preguntaba alguna cosa.

-Sebastian - volvió a llamar levantantando de su lugar y estirando los brazos -, prepara el auto, llevaremos a Sakura de regreso al set de filmación. - ordenó sonriendo de forma arrogante y saliendo del lugar antes de que la chica dijera algo.

Sebastian asintió y con una reverencia abandonó el lugar.

Minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en el lujoso auto de Ciel Phantomhive que era conducido por Sebastián, aunque ambos chicos se sorprendieron por el repentino silencio de la Haruno ya que había prácticamente enmudecido desde que subieron al auto.

 _Estoy segura de que me despedirán_ , pensaba una y otra vez la peli rosa, estaba en verdaderos problemas por escapar de esa forma. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Oh sí, estaba pensando en conocer a Ciel y Sebastian, su mirada jade contempló a Ciel que estaba situado a su lado y pasó a Sebastián que conducía... Todo había valido la pena.

No importaba si era despedida.

Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos, definitivamente todo había valido la pena.

-Llegamos-anunció el mayordomo deteniendo el auto y apagando el motor.

O quizá no tanto.

Sebastián la ayudó a bajar del auto cuando abrió la puerta y tomándola como fuera una princesa la llevó hacia adentro del edificio donde filmaban la película, estaba que se moría, de nuevo sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando los guió hasta donde debía estar Kishimoto-san, ¿Que le iba a decir?

Todo comenzó a empeorar cuando las personas comenzaron a fijarse en ellos y a murmurar cosas como "Son Ciel y Sebastian de Kuroshitsuji. ", "¿Esa no es Sakura-san? "

¿Porque no había muerto con la caída? Si hubiera muerto con esa caída ahora no estaría lamentándose o casi muriendo por el próximo regaño que se le venía, ¡Había acabado con su carrera! Lloraba internamente por todo sus errores, ¡Todo por querer conocer a Kuroshitsuji! ¡Todo por querer conocer al perfecto de Sebastian y Ciel!

-Kishimoto-sama- no se atrevió a mirar al nombrado, en cuanto escuchó a Sebastian llamarlo centro su mirada en sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. -, ¿Podría permitirnos un momento?

-Sakura-san- musito alarmado en cuanto la vio en brazos de ¿Sebastian? - ¿Pero qué te sucedió?

Sakura soltó una risita de nerviosismo y miedo. - Etto... Veras... Kishimoto-san...

-¡Sakura-chan! -

La escandalosa voz de Naruto resonó en el lugar llamando su atención, la mirada azulina del rubio reflejaba preocupación y sorpresa, veían acompañado por Ino, Hinata, Kiba y... Sasuke. Trago grueso al ver de forma rápida que todos ellos eran los únicos ahí, ¿Acaso ya se habían ido todos?

\- Frentona, ¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso? - exclamó la rubia preocupada -¿Dónde te metiste?

-Nome digas que ellos te hicieron daño, Sakura-chan. - acusó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ah no... Creo que haya sido así. - murmuró Kishimoto.

-Ustedes no son ¿Los de Kuroshitsuji? - murmuró Kiba de forma pensativa.

-¡Sebastián y Ciel! - musito emocionada Ino.

-¿Los conoces Ino puerca? - murmuró Sakura sorprendida.

A Ciel le escurrio una gotita estilo anime al ver como todos comenzaban a desviarse del tema, el solo estaba ahí para entregar a la chica y hablar con Kishimoto. Sebastian pareció notar la actitud de su amo y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención.

\- Oh sí, pasen por aquí - Kishimoto les sonrió y les señalo un pequeño pasillo al fondo del lugar - por aqui esta mi oficina.

Sebastian asintió y lo siguió dejando pasar primero a Ciel, Sakura ya se encontraba un poco más relajada con ese encuentro, aunque le duró poco esa tranquilidad ya que cuando paso por en medio de sus compañeros se encontró con una muy fría y dura mirada de Sasuke.

Ahora si estaba en problemas.

Los tres entraron a la oficina de Kishimoto y tras dejar a Sakura en uno de los asientos, Sebastián comenzó a explicar el accidente de esta y Ciel terminó concluyendo el relato. Kishimoto pareció quedar satisfecho con la explicación y hasta podría decirse que divertido por la situación de la peli rosa.

Sebastian se despide de forma cordial y amable junto con Ciel, miraron por un breve momento a Sakura que parecía una niña que había sido descubierta en su travesura, ella al sentir su mirada se apresuró a sonreír ligeramente y se levantó de forma torpe para acompañarlos a la salida.

En esos momentos no importaba el dolor de su tobillo torcido, quería escapar de la vista de Kishimoto y estar lo más lejos posible para evitar ser regañada.

-Insisto en que debería haberse quedado reposando. - sugirió el mayordomo.

-No, no hay problema, casi no siento dolor por los analgesicos. - murmuró mirando al suelo. -Además, prefiero estar lejos de Kishimoto-san por ahora.

-No se veía tan molesto. -murmuró Ciel.

-Es porque el castigo será peor.

-Deberia ser mas optimista. - Sebastian rio.

-Al menos fui capaz de conocerlos, así que si mi carrera se termina... Cumplí uno de mis sueños.

-Eso ya fue pasarse de optimismo - Ciel esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del edificio, Sakura se despidió amablemente pero antes de que ellos se fueran, sacó su celular de entre sus ropas y les suplico una foto, ellos accedieron muy difícilmente y después de muchas súplicas.

-¿Listos? - pregunto situándose en medio de ellos dos y haciendo el signo de amor y paz con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetando su celular en lo alto para enfocar a los tres - ¡Sonrían! - y el sonido de la cámara les indicó que ya estaba lista la foto.

Tanto Ciel como Sebastián sonrieron negando con la cabeza... Esa chica era rara.

-Esta bien, no acostumbro a hacer esto pero creo que lo merece señorita - Sebastián tomó un bolígrafo de no se donde y se acercó a ella por la espalda, sintió que se apoyaba en ella y también sintió cosquillas al sentir la punta del bolígrafo en su espalda. - ¿No cree Boochan?

Ciel rodó los ojos y se acercó también a ella por la espalda y de nuevo sintió el bolígrafo en su espalda.

-Fue un placer conocerla señorita Haruno, esperamos volver a verla pronto.

Sebastian se despidio cordialmente junto con Ciel que solo le dedico una ligera reverencia a modo de despido, por último el mayordomo se acercó a ella y le entregó un pañuelo de esos que tienen bordadas las iniciales de los nombres y se alejó en dirección al auto.

Los vio marcharse... Ciel y Sebastian regresaban a su mansión.

Sonrió con verdadera felicidad mientras revisaba el pañuelo que le había entregado y casi saltó de alegría - de no ser por su tobillo lastimado- cuando vio los autógrafos de Ciel y Sebastián tatuados con perfecta caligrafía en el pañuelo.

" **Procura no causar muchas molestias la próxima vez señorita Haruno Sakura.**

 **Con cariño tus amigos Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaels. "**

Ahora sí podía morir e irse al cielo o al infierno completamente feliz. Suspiro profundamente y guardó cuidadosamente el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-Así que... Eres fan de Kuroshitsuji- se congelo al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. -, o mejor dicho... De Ciel y Sebastian.

Giró su cabeza como si de un robot se tratara.

-Sasuke... Kun... -


End file.
